Band Bonds
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: The Kuro Neko are an anonymous all guy band that plays extraordinarily beautiful music. The Cherry Blossoms are an anonymous all girl band, with breath taking grace and music. Top guy and girl bands... Now, why do the bands hate each others guts? HIATUS.


Written because I thought it would be very funny to write it.

**Disclaimer: **I effing disclaim.

* * *

**– Scene 1 -**  
**- Part 1 -**

_The hate is spreading_

"That bastard!" a green-haired beauty snarled as she leaned against the wall with the window, arms crossed. "I mean, look at him! Surrounded by all those sluts, and enjoying it! I swear I'll murder him!"

"You're worried about the Yome bastard, Permy? I'm more worried about that son of a bitch, Mr. I'm so popular, smart, and sexy Hyuuga. Pfft. My ass," her friend on the right (also extremely attractive) growled dangerously, any traces of her usual bubbly and happy attitude gone. She was sitting backwards on her chair, facing her emotionless best friend. The two of them looked as if they were telepathically speaking.

"Shh, you shouldn't be so worried over that imbecile. _I'm _extremely worried about that geek. Look at him, all blushy with those thick rimmed glasses! What do women see in that type of ass?" another beauty, only this time with dark blue hair, grumbled quietly while playing with her brunette friends hair. She was very calm over matters like these, but the displeasure in her voice was evident.

"Oh? I get your point, those types shouldn't even be popular, and yet girls are constantly gawking over him, _but_, _I _am most worried about that blond pussy," her gorgeous eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Nogi_," she spat, acting like the name burned her tongue, "is definitely the biggest issue, with his stupidity and love of animals. I will say though, he _would_make quite the interesting test subject."

"Hmmm," Anna, the pink haired and very attractive teenager agreed. "Yet there's something that tells me that we should be worried more about that baldy Mochi-what's-his-name than the blond girlie boy. Who knows what that Mochi can do in all his bald glory," she added, glaring daggers at the guys back.

"Ha, I would _hardly _call him a problem. Look at that Andou dick face. See how the girls are leeching off of him? _He_ is the most repulsive. I'm freaking positive of that," their red haired gorgeous upperclassman barked as she talked about her 'repulsive' classmate.

"Hmm, you _do _have a point. All of you. But I find that classmate," another pointed at a grayish brown haired teen before continuing, "the most god awful. Geez, he acts like my brother! Wait until I burn his stupid ass face with my wrath! Just fucking wait!" their friend, the absolutely hot and sexy (or at least that's what the guys say) twin sister of Hyuuga snapped.

"I know right! He called me a hag! Not my fault I'm older than you by a few months," Sakura Mikan joined in.

And so, the conversing continued.

* * *

_The guys are in deep shit_

"Look at her," he said rather expressionlessly, staring at a petite brunette, "Her and that bitch-like attitude of hers."

"She's a lot more bearable than that...ugh, ugly red haired _thing_," Tsubasa, nicknamed Shadow, said with disgust.

"Oh? I find that Imai a _lot _more abominable than those two. At least Sakura has a sense of respect for others. Imai just verbally abuses you every chance she gets," Ruka Nogi stated his opinion in the matter while playing with a bunny.

"...But they _are_ smoking hot," Mochu started.

"No fucking way man. I'd rather date a cow," Koko cut him off.

"Hm? I thought you said you'd rather date a pig last time," Yuu finally spoke.

"That was _last time_."

"Hn," was Hyuuga's famous answer.

"They can't be _that _bad," he started again, finishing with a, "I'm going in."

"Oh, fuck no! He'll kill himself!" Shadow over exasperated.

"That's the devil's lair man, good luck," Koko said indifferently.

"Hn."

* * *

_The girls are fucking clueless_

"-Yeah, and he totally did it. That stupid ass wipe! I bet he'd date anything with tits."

"He hasn't shown an interest in the female race, honey. I think you're over exaggerating," Nonoko tried to calm Misaki down.

Footsteps were then heard. The girls turned their heads to see who was approaching them, and almost gagged when they saw who it was.

"What's cooking, good looking?" he started, his attention fully on Anna, who was extremely pissed off with his appearance.

"Your ass if you want it to be. I can always _fry it_, free of charge, just 'cause it's you. Heck, I can even get the cooking equipment ready _right now, _baldy," her annoyance with the guy in front of her visible on her face.

"Umm, okay?" he shuddered at the thought of being fried, and went back to his group, clearly hearing the girls laughing their butts off. Well, all except Hotaru Imai, who was smirking.

* * *

_They must be crazy_

"I heard all the way from here, and all I've got to say is: You. Got. OWENED!" Andou screamed out, laughing in the process.

"You want to die, don't you? Don't worry, I shall grant you your wish, _soon_," Mochu threatened.

"Sheesh, don't be so rude, Mochiage, he was only stating a fact," Yuu was being completely un-Yuu like.

"Hn."

"But if it makes you feel any better, they are pretty cute," he continued, thus making Ruka spit out his apple juice.

"You must be crazy," was the only thing that Youichi decided to say during the whole conversation.

"No, _they_ must be crazy," Shadow pointed at the girls, "they think they're cool and hot and blah blah blah."

"You don't usually complain, Andou, did something happen?" Ruka questioned, grabbing a tissue to wipe of the juice.

"Oh, fuck loads happened! All because of _HER_," he pointed at his red headed classmate.

* * *

_The girls hate their guts_

"I know why I hate _him_, but I'm wondering why he hates _me._"

"You experimented on his pet rabbit, what do you expect him to do?" her best friend of some 16 years answered, even if it wasn't exactly a question.

"Well, it's not like it was a _living _pet rabbit," she said monotonously.

"I think that's because you killed it," Aoi entered the conversation.

"It died before I experimented. Not my fault he thinks I killed him,." Once again Hotaru expressed no emotions.

"What about you, Permy? I thought you were best friends with Yome."

"One, my name is not Permy, two, we _were_, five hundred years ago."

"Don't enlarge it so much. It was _five _years ago, not 500," Anna sighed.

"I didn't know Permy could solve problems like 5 X 100."

"MY NAME ISN'T PERMY!"

* * *

**– Scene 1 -**  
**- Part 2 -**

_Guys are stupid enough to be in over their heads_

"Where have you been all my life, Sakura-sama?" (a/n: I didn't make these up nor do I own them, but they are on my profile if you wanna check them out)

"Hiding from you," she answered, uninterested.

"Haven't I seen you someplace before, Imai-sama?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore," she didn't even look at the poor boy.

"So, Sumire-sama, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, honey -"

"- Ahem, don't you have a boyfriend, Permy?"

"Ugh, fine. I'm a female impersonator."

"Hey, baby, what's your sign?" one in particular asked Nonoko.

"Do _not _enter."

"Umenomiya-sama, how do you like your eggs in the morning?"

"Unfertilized."

"Harada-sama, is this seat empty?" another questioned pointing at the seat next to Misaki.

_When will they stop?_

"Yes, and this one," she pointed at her own seat, "will be if you sit down."

"Hyuuga Aoi-sama, I would go to the end of the world for you."

"But would you stay there?"

* * *

_Omake_

"Natsume-sama! Your body is like a temple!" Koizumi Luna screeched at the raven head.

"Sorry, there are no services today."

* * *

Sooo... what do you think? Kinda OOC, but that's because they hate each others guts. Thank you for reading.


End file.
